The present invention relates to an apparatus for feeding a quilting machine with a cloth to be quilted.
In the continuation of the description and in the claims, the term "cloth" is used to designate any single-or multiple-layer element perimetrically open or closed bag-like form.
In conventional quilting machines, which quilt individual cloths, each individual cloth is manually fixed onto a cloth supporting frame with a considerable waste of time.